Misfit To Be a Count/Transcript
Scene: Imperium Vampirus City Hall *''episode opens with an aerial view of the Imperium Vampirus filled with several vampire planes. The camera pans down to a shot of a city hall, with vampire airships and tanks around it. Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) is standing on the front steps, presenting a large crowd of vampires, bonggambies, rebels and terrorists to Vampirina.'' *'Mavis Dracula': Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, as mayor of this city, I present to you Vampirina Hauntley, giving us a speech to celebrate our greatest achievement yet! *''crowd cheers as Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) walks out of the balcony, thus she begins a speech.'' *'Vampirina Hauntley': Well, it is a glorious day, my vampiric brothers and sisters! Count Ceaușescu has torn down the tyrannical government! of the United Federation of Earth, ruled by puny sapient species who gets in our way! *''to an aerial shot of New York City with vampire tanks around it.'' *'Vampirina Hauntley': He has declared bending illegal... *''to a newly-built Statue of Liberty-styled vampire statue. Imperium Vampirus flags are from its right hands. The camera zooms out to show that the island is covered in fog.'' *'Vampirina Hauntley': And he has the Animal Club on the run. *''to Vampirina Hauntley speaking.'' *'Vampirina Hauntley': Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, sapient species will bow down before us, the vampires and the bonggambies, and our allies, and we will live in a world where vampires and bonggambies are finally free and equal! The United Federation of Earth and the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species are on their way right now to try and stop that dream. But we will prevail! *''crowd cheers loudly in response. Near the back, Ryder (PAW Patrol), wearing a black tuxedo, black shoes, a dark blue dress shirt, and a black necktie, and Lucy (64 Zoo Lane), wearing a dark blue sleeveless floor-length gown, look at each other, before they turn and walk away, while Stacker Pentecost (Pacific Rim) was recording on his camera. They push aside a clump of bushes in Vampire Park and enter a small clearing with a large rock in the center.'' *'Mavis Dracula': Thank you, Vampirina. Let's all give her a round of applause, or else. *'Stacker Pentecost': Oh, Jesus. I guess it's getting worse than I thought... *'earthbends the rock aside, revealing a hole, and both jump inside as the rock slides back over. Cut to Ryder and Lucy, who have removed a suit and a dress, and revealed that they're wearing regular outfits underneath, walking down a dim hallway. Scene: Imperium Vampirus Sewers *'Lucy': Can you believe Vampirina?! "The Avatar's on the run." I'm not running from anyone! Let's go back up there and knock some heads; they'll never know what hit 'em. *''turns to go back to do that.'' *'Ryder': Relax. General Hendrickson's coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Ceaușescu will be the one who's running. *''frowns.'' *'Lucy': I hate this "being patient" stuff. *''turn and walk on.'' Scene: Kittan Island *''wakes up from an explosion of a dropship.'' *'Brad Puckett': Oh god. What happened. Something has just got some crap shot into me or something... *''stands up and wipes dirt of his clothes.'' *'Brad Puckett': Wow. What a mess... *''gasps, and sees the dropship ruins, decorated with dead Strike Troopers and soldiers being use as decorations, and the fire burning. He inhales and exhales, and then examines a liquid nitrogen leak on a chassis.'' *'Brad Puckett': Well, that's great. That's just freakin' great, man. Now what the h*ll are we supposed to do? We're in some real pretty sh*t now, man! *''grabs him by the shirt.'' *'Red Puckett': Are you finished, big brother? *'Eilonwy McGuire': I guess we're not going to be leaving right now, then? *'Jacopo Hun': I'm sorry, guys. *'Jack': You don't have to be sorry. *'Mary': Yeah, it wasn't all your fault. *''the Dog meows in response.'' *'Brad Puckett': That's it, man. Game over, man! Game over! What the heck are we gonna do now? What are we gonna do? *'Sera Candia': Maybe we could build a fire, and sing a couple of songs, huh? Why don't we try that?! *'Female Predator Child': We'd better get back 'cause it'll be dark soon, and they mostly come at night. Mostly. Scene: USS Harry S. Truman *''onboard of USS Harry S. Truman, where there's a Chinook helicopter standing by to fly.'' *'Captain': USS Harry S. Truman to Chinook. USS Harry S. Truman to Chinook. Come in. This is USS Harry S. Truman. We are having a rescue mission to Kittan Island, located in Lakshadweep. Do you copy? *'Helicopter Pilot': Yes sir. We are ready to rescue those who have been stranded on that island for an hour, because I'm reporting that there's a dropship destroyed by an RPG. Do you copy? *'Captain': Roger. Rescue these castaways before a vampire could fire his RPG. *'Helicopter' Pilot: Rog and copy. Over and out, man. *''then flys his Chinook helicopter to rescue the castaways in Kittan Island.'' Category:Transcripts